Potion et volupté
by oOSkyblueOo
Summary: Plusieurs années après la fin de la guerre, Hermione et Draco se retrouve dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Mais l'explosion de la préparation d'Hermione, va plonger le Serpentard dans un état ... anormal ...
1. Potion et accident

**Auteur : **_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai finalement décidé de changer de mes Hp/Ss ! C'est donc d'après une idée de SADE2 que je me lance dans un Draco/Hermione ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et je tiens à préciser que les reviews sont bien évidemment les bienvenues !_

**Disclaimer :**_L'univers et les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. L'idée de l'histoire appartient à SADE2 que je remercie chaleureusement et dont j'indique le lien vers ses histoires, que je vous recommande !_

**Pairing : **_Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy_

**Rating : **_Pour ce premier chapitre, j'ai mis un rating plutôt élevé et je tiens à vous rassurer, c'est normal. A vrai dire et pour vous avertir, cette histoire n'est PAS un conte pour enfants. Mais le rating M, c'est pour plus tard...XD_

**Résumé**_Hermione est une jeune femme épanouie qui travaille chez un grand apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse. Elle expérimente une potion sur la fertilité mais quand Draco débarque chez l'apothicaire pour obtenir un ingrédient pour une potion, il la voit et commence à l'insulter. Elle rétorque mais oublie de s'occuper de sa potion. Celle-ci explose et les conséquences sont désastreuses ; Draco devient physiquement attiré par elle._

_Bonne lecture !_

**OOooOO**

**Potion et volupté**

1. Potion et…accident

Dans une illustre boutique d'apothicaire sur le Chemin de Traverse, lors d'un bel après-midi ensoleillé,Hermione Granger s'affairait à la préparation d'une potion de fertilité. Revenons quelques années en arrière, afin de comprendre son rôle dans le magasin….

A la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard,la petite et sage écolièreétait destinée à un avenir brillant et prometteur. Mais elle fut contrainte d'imiter ses amis et elle investit donc tout son temps et ses connaissances au profit de la guerre contre Voldemort. Finalement, après douze longs mois de combats sanglants et acharnés, le Mage Noir tomba, entraînant dans sa disparition tous ses fidèles Mangemorts.

Malheureusement, les pertes furent immenses pour les deux côtés. De ce fait sinistre, Albus Dumbledore, Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley ainsi que Pansy Parkinson- qui faisait parti du groupe de Serpentard s'étant allié avec l'Elu- périrent au cours de la bataille finale. Une cérémonie en commémoration des combattants et des nombreuses victimes de la guerre eut lieu dans le parc de Poudlard alors que la Gazette du Sorcier et les autres médias sorciers oppressait de plus en plus le pauvre Harry, espérant avoir une interview racontant la scène qui précéda la mort de Tom Jesudor. Grâce à son statut d'infirmière en période de conflits, Hermione réussit sa reconversion dans le monde magique et trouva un poste à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Elle assuma ses fonctions médicales pendant deux années.

Mais, depuis quelques mois, la jolie brune était devenue l'assistante de William Becker, lui-même le propriétaire d'une des boutiques les plus fréquentées du Chemin de Traverse, _Le Bonheur Sorcier_. Le magasin avait la spécialité de vendre toutes sortes de marchandises légales car l'intégralité de la production de produits illégaux avait été arrêté sous ordre du Ministère de la Magie et les stocks des produits de la Magie Noire, dissolus.

Or, aujourd'hui, la jolie boutique demeurait étrangement calme. Aucun visiteur ne se trouvait à l'intérieur du local et le silence apaisant n'était rompu que par le grattement régulier de la plume de William, qui travaillant dans l'arrière-boutique, ou encore les sifflements normaux de la potion de la jeune assistante. A vrai dire, le Chemin de Traverse paraissait lui aussi bien désert et ne comportait qu'une petite dizaine de passants qui flânaient devant les vitrines illuminées. Que se passait-il donc ? Une nouvelle force funèbre avait-elle pris le contrôle de la ville ? Ou bien était-ce une tornade, ne tempête, un tremblement de terre qui s'annonçait ? Mais non, voyons !

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans un grand stade sorcier, se déroulait un match de Quidditch. Pas n'importe lequel, LE match. Les deux meilleures équipes du championnat s'affrontait dans l'immense infrastructure sportive sous les exclamations du public déchaîné. Un Harry Potter plus fort et souple que jamais virevoltait avec grâce à la poursuite de la fameuse petite balle dorée. Hermione pouvait entendre les échos du vacarme assourdissant que produisait la foule en délire. Elle esquissa un sourire tout en rajoutant quelques crins de licorne à sa préparation. Le liquide vert se mit à produire plusieurs bulles puis devint bleu après avoir laissé échapper d'épaisses volutes de vapeur et revint à une forme normale, d'après ce qu'indiquait le manuel de potions.

-William ? Appela Hermione. J'ai bientôt fini ma potion !

Un vieux sorcier fit son apparition derrière un des nombreux étalages du local. Il était petit, faiblement enveloppé, avait le crâne dépourvu de ses anciens cheveux bruns et dégageait une impression fort sympathique.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron, observa la mixture, releva la tête et sourit à son assistante.

-Et bien ! Cette potion m'a l'air parfaite. Que te reste-t-il à faire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il faut encore que j'ajoute deux pétales de rose, répondit-elle.

-Tu veux que j'aille te les chercher ? Proposa-t-il d'un air poli.

-Oh non, elles sont là ! Merci quand même ! Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ? Questionna-t-elle, malicieuse.

-Effectivement, je vais presser le pas ! Non, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant comme tu le penses ! Arrête de faire cette tête là ! Vois-tu, j'ai pris un pari sur ton ami Harry Potter et j'espère que lui et son équipe auront gagné!

-Sans aucun doute !

-Il va falloir que j'y aille, poursuivit-il en enfilant une veste de velours vert. Je te fais confiance, Herm'. Je ne serai pas long, trente minutes maximum. Dis-moi, ça ne te déranges pas au moins ?

-Pas du tout ! Mais ne tarde pas trop comme même, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, le prévint-elle

-Oh ! Au fait, j'avais oublié ! J'ai un client qui devra passer tout à l'heure pour chercher un ingrédient !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe ! Allez, file ! Du vent, Mr Becker !

William rit, lui fit un dernier sourire et sortit de la boutique, le tintement de la clochette confirmant le départ du propriétaire. Peu de temps après, le léger bruit annonçant une nouvelle visite retentit dans la pièce.

-Bonjour ! Que puis-je fai-

Hermione s'était interrompu lorsqu'elle avait reconnu le client.

Devant elle, drapé dans une cape bleu marine se tenait Drago Malefoy, son ancien ennemi d'école. Drago avait bien changé. Il avait certes conservé sa peau laiteuse, sa chevelure blonde et brillante ainsi que ses yeux si gris qu'ils en devenaient troublants. En revanche, sa carrure s'était nettement étoffée, sa mâchoire était devenue carrée et une aura de puissance et de charme émanait de sa personne.

De son côté, le Serpentard était bouche bée. La petite fille agaçante de Poudlard était devenue une séduisante jeune femme. Ses cheveux châtains attachés par un élastique discret, formaient de somptueuses boucles qui descendaient avec grâce sur son cou et ses épaules. Ses yeux noisette s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec sa bouche pulpeuse et son nez fin. Sa silhouette s'était considérablement allongée, dévoilant de belles jambes et avait pris les formes désirables d'une belle demoiselle. De plus, Hermione portait un chemisier bleu clair, une jupe en satin noir et une paire de chaussures à hauts talons. Ses affaires correspondaient en outre à l'uniforme de la vendeuse que Drago trouvait particulièrement excitant.

-Granger !

-Malefoy !

Ils se ressaisirent tous deux tandis que le mépris prenait place sur leurs visages respectifs. Hermione repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui était tombé sur les yeux.

-Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ! Cracha-t-elle, sentant la colère s'infiltrer en elle.

Drago eut un sourire goguenard.

-Toujours aussi bouchée, Granger ? Ricana-t-il en la regardant fixement. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais remarqué, ce qui ne m'étonnerait guère, c'est un magasin. J'estime avoir le droit en tant que client de venir chercher ma commande et tant qu'on y est, jeter un coup d'œil à cette porcherie.

-Je ne te force pas à rester, Malefoy, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'une vulgaire vendeuse comme toi. Je me demande bien comment une Sang de Bourbe a pu trouver du travail.

Hermione se retourna vers le Serpentard, les yeux brillants de colère.

-Tu n'as toujours pas enterré ton père et ses copains, dis-moi ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Si ! Ils reposent dans de belles tombes en marbre. Mais je me suis étonné que l'on n'ait pas jeté les corps de ton pote Weasmoche et de ce cinglé de directeur dans la fosse commune…

Malefoy jubila devant l'air blessé puis enragé d'Hermione.

-Tu n'es qu'un gamin. Tu l'as toujours été. J'ose espérer que tu finiras comme tes parents minables, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses petits caniches. C'est tout ce que tu mérites.

Pendant que Drago prenait une expression faussement offensé, la potion commença à s'agiter et à former d'étranges bulles. Mais la Gryffondor et son ennemi ne semblaient guère l'avoir remarqué puisque le débit sonore avait augmenté et de multiples insultes jaillissaient.

-Apparemment, tu es aussi immature que moi car tu ne te prives pas de répondre à mes commentaires. Pour tout te dire, c'est, je pense, la seule fois où tu prends vraiment ton pied ! Etant donné que ta misérable existence n'est ponctué que par le rangement de ta poubelle qui doit te servir de chez-toi ou par la responsabilité de cette miteuse boutique, je suis sure que quand tu m'as vu franchir la porte de ce…ce… « lieu », tu étais ravie !

Hermione ne répondit pas mais garda ses yeux fermement planté dans les orbes grises de Malefoy.

-Allons Granger ! On t'a coupé la langue ! A moins que tu vendes les services de celle-ci comme une putain que tu es !

BOUM !

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre, une violente explosion provenant du chaudron délaissé où la potion de fertilité était préparée, retentit dans le local. La déflagration expulsa Drago à terre alors qu'Hermione trébucha en tentant de se protéger. Par miracle, les vitres ne s'étaient pas brisées, bénéficiant d'une solidité renforcée par un charme magique.

Hermione se redressa dans un gémissement de douleur et regarda autour d'elle pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. A son grand étonnement, la pièce était restée intacte excepté le chaudron défoncé et un Malefoy gisant sur le sol. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait…

-MERDE ! MALEFOY !

Ah oui, voilà ! Malgré sa haine envers Drago, Hermione accourut à son chevet et sentit la panique l'envahir tandis qu'elle examinait l'homme étendu. Malefoy était-il mort ? Hermione s'imaginait déjà à Azkaban lorsque le Serpentard reprit doucement conscience. Aussitôt, son regard se posa sur la jeune femme visiblement inquiète, agenouillé à ses côtés.

-Malefoy ! Tu vas bien ! Par Merlin, réponds-moi ! S'étrangla-t-elle.

Le dit Malefoy poussa un grognement (« Keskispassé ? ») d'une voix rauque qu'Hermione trouvait particulièrement (« Gloups… ») charmante. Et oui, Hermione était une femme qui réagissait à certains critères de masculinité séductrice.

Puis, à ses pensées douteuses, elle se releva, embarrassée et épousseta vaguement l'inexistante poussière qui s'était soi-disant posée sur ses vêtements.

Drago se redressa avec difficulté, manquant plus d'une fois de retomber mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en soucier puisqu'elle lui tournait délibérément le dos. Ce n'est que lorsque Malefoy murmura son prénom d'une voix douce qu'elle se retourna pour le découvrir lui sourire tel un prédateur guettant sa proie. Oh…oh…Hermione ne s'était pas préoccupé des effets secondaires possibles de son ancienne potion. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de spéculer d'avantage, Drago s'approcha d'elle et avant lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, l'embrassa fougueusement laissant ses mains parcourir outrageusement le corps qui s'offrait à lui.

On n'était pas dans la m...

**OOooOO**

_Voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si oui, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review. Si non,…et bien mettez une review comme même, pour m'expliquer en quoi je peux m'améliorer ! Gros bezoox et à la prochaine._


	2. Potion et imprévu

**Auteur : **_Chers lecteurs et lectrices, bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira d'autant plus. J'aimerai sincèrement être à la hauteur du défi lancé par SADE2 ! Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me mettre un review pour me donner vos avis et conseils._

**Disclaimer :**_L'univers et les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. L'idée de l'histoire appartient à SADE2 que je remercie chaleureusement et dont je vous recommande les histoires ! Elle publie sur sous le pseudo de **Girlinlove **!_

**Pairing : **_Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger_

**Résumé : **_Hermione est une jeune femme épanouie qui travaille chez un grand apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse. Elle expérimente une potion sur la fertilité mais quand Draco débarque chez l'apothicaire pour obtenir un ingrédient pour une potion, il la voit et commence à l'insulter. Elle rétorque mais oublie de s'occuper de sa potion. Celle-ci explose et les conséquences sont désastreuses ; Draco devient physiquement attiré par elle._

**Avertissement et rating : **_Après quelques remarques, j'essayerai de faire plus attention à mes dialogues. Mais, en lisant le résumé, vous vous apercevez bien que cette histoire n'est pas un conte pour enfant. Je préfère prévenir que guérir ! De plus, vous devez bien admettre que cette histoire à un scénario qui laisse entraîner de petites pensées…hum…pour le moins catholiques ! Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! _

**Remerciements : **_**Jouzetsuka **(Et bien, ce n'était pas vraiment l'impression que je voulais donner et j'en suis désolée. Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup exagéré sur la vulgarité de ses répliques et, une fois de plus, je m'en excuse.Merci comme même pour ta review et j'espère que tu pourras aimer la suite.Bezoox), **Bubblegum712 **(Alors, je vais donc t'éclairer ! De mon point de vue, dans cette fic donc, j'imagine que Drago, au lieu de suivre sa formation de Mangemort, s'est enfui dans un endroit où personne n'aurait pu le trouver, afin de poursuivre sa magie que je considère comme bienfaitrice ! Il n'était donc pas présent pendant la guerre et n'a pas eu à choisir entre deux camps. En revanche, il est revenu, ayant eu quelques échos sur la mort de son père. Voilou, j'espère que ça aura été bénéfique ! Je ne pense pas que j'updaterai régulièrement puisque je rentre dans une période d'examens mais dès que je peux, je le ferai ! Merci et gros bezoox !), **Nini44** (La voilà ! La voilà ! Bezoox), **Laura **( Merci pour tes compliments ! J'ai aussi laissé mon adresse e-mail dans mon profil.Et pour répondre à ta question si la fic sera courte ou longue, cela dépendra de mon humeur, de mon travail et des vos REVIEWS ! Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Lol ! Bezoox), **Angebleu34 **(J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bezoox), **Deborah-Debbie-Debby-Deb **(Arrg ! Tu m'as mis la pression ! Je ne sais absolument pas si je serai vous captiver jusqu'à la fin ! En tous cas, c'est ce que j'espère ! Bezoox), **Roze Potter **(En effet, je suis sadique de vous laisser comme ça, en plan !Mais j'adore ça, huhu ! Voilà la suite !Gros bezoox), **Ayu no yame **(Bien sûr que je vais continuer ! Premièrement, pour vous, les reviewers en or ! Thanx pour ton compliment et oui, ça s'annonce chaud ! Mais pas trop quand même ! Pensons d'abord à l'amûûûûûûûrr...Hum...Bezoox), **Sakura **( Merci ! J'espère que la suite te satisfera ! Bezoox)._

_B__onne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de passer mettre un petit mot pour encourager l'auteur !_

**OOooOO**

**

* * *

****Potion et volupté**

**2. Potion et…imprévu**

_Sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans la boutique « Le Bonheur Sorcier »_

Hermione Granger était dans une drôle de situation. Elle-même avait perdu le fil des évènements depuis que des lèvres douces s'étaient posées sur les siennes, pour venir les recouvrir sensuellement. En prenant compte de la beauté de la jeune femme, cela aurait pu paraître normal. Cependant…ça ne l'était pas. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ses lèvres qui l'embrassaient depuis quelques secondes déjà appartenaient à son ennemi juré, Drago Malefoy, qui s'était miraculeusement relevé intacte après avoir été projeté à terre par l'explosion d'une potion ratée.

Celui-ci n'était décidément pas inactif puisqu'il entreprenait dorénavant d'introduire sa langue pour rejoindre sa camarade, furieusement cloîtrée derrière les dents serrées de la vendeuse. Hermione reprit soudainement ses esprits et tenta de repousser le blond qui dirigeait dangereusement ses mains vers des zones que l'ancienne Gryffondor défendait farouchement.

De ce fait, le Serpentard, trop occupé, ne vit pas la main se diriger vers sa joue laiteuse mais sentit la gifle de la belle jeune femme qui en profita pour s'éloigner. Drago reprit peu à peu ses esprits et frotta sa joue endolorie en levant son regard chargé d'incompréhension vers Hermione. Elle avait pris une jolie teinte cramoisie et respirait difficilement.

-DRAGO MALEFOY ! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Drago prit le temps de la réflexion et l'expression de son visage changea radicalement, passant de l'ébahissement à la séduction.

-Tu es tellement belle, Hermione, chuchota-t-il avec une lueur de lubricité brillant dans ses prunelles grises.

La jeune femme parut surprise de la réponse et fit bien vite le lien avec les effets de sa préparation déficiente qui avait malheureusement affecté Malefoy. Donc il était maintenant attiré physiquement par elle. Cette potion ne l'avait heureusement pas touché ! Sinon…elle se serait retrouvée assaillie de pensées inappropriées sur le corps du jeune homme. Elle rougit de nouveau.

Pendant ces petites réflexions déplacées, le Serpentard se rapprochait de la vendeuse sans qu'elle ne sans aperçoive. Arrivé en face d'elle, il lui emprisonna brusquement les poignets le long de son corps et déposa ses lèvres sur la peau sucrée du cou de sa désirée. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir en sentant le contact si érotique des lèvres de Drago qui se déplaçait sur la clavicule récemment dénudée. Le jeune homme entoura la taille d'Hermione de ses bras et huma le parfum épicé de la Gryffondor qui avait baissé les armes pour s'abandonner aux soins de son ennemi qui était définitivement extrêmement doué.

Après, Hermione perdit le fil de sa conscience. Les mains du Serpentard s'étaient finalement posées sur sa poitrine pour mieux déboutonner son chemisier bleu clair. Une de ces mains – combien en avait-il ? Se demanda vaguement Hermione- s'était langoureusement glissée sur la cuisse afin de pouvoir la remonter et lentement arriver à la courte jupe d'uniforme. Hermione agrippa la nuque de Drago dans le but de l'embrasser à nouveau. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et s'empressa d'aller donner un autre baiser passionné à la jeune femme tout en continuant sa manœuvre.

Ding ! Ding !

Sans que les deux adultes de la boutique le remarquent, William venait de rentrer, une grosse bourse de gallions à la main. Le propriétaire ne s'était pas rendu compte que, dans un coin du local, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. Mais, au bout de quelques instants, il tomba sur le chaudron défoncé. Il était clair que quelque chose s'était passé en son absence et il comptait bien savoir quoi.

-Herm-….

Ce bon vieux William avait décidé d'appeler son assistante avant de la découvrir dans cette position compromettante et qui plus est, dans les bras de son pire ennemi. Deux, trois, quatre puis cinq neurones grillèrent la tête du vieil homme. Apparemment, les deux autres protagonistes ne s'affairaient pas à la présence de William mais, à présent, à se dénuder mutuellement. William reprit ses esprits et se racla la gorge.

-Hum, hum….

Dommage pour les derniers neurones de William car les jeunes gens n'entendirent pas son léger toussotement ! Il fallait faire quelque chose !

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger ! S'écria-t-il, cette fois-ci sûr de se faire entendre.

En effet, Hermione et Drago se séparèrent brusquement, tous deux rouges et haletants. Hermione baissa la tête, gênée de s'être laissé aller comme ça et de s'être fait surprendre dans une telle situation. En revanche, Drago ne cessait de fixer l'assistante et ne se démonta pas, au point de presser gentiment par derrière la fesse droite de la jeune femme qui sursauta avant de s'écarter prestement du Serpentard.

-Ecoute William…je p-peux t'expliquer, bafouilla Hermione, décidément trop rouge.

L'interpellé lui sourit presque malicieusement ce qui étonna fortement la Gryffondor.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Je comprends, tu sais ! Tu peux avoir des envies, je connais les femmes.

Un peu plus de sang vint rougir son visage et entendant ces dernières paroles, la Gryffondor tenta de protester.

-NON ! Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Expliqua-t-elle. Tu te souviens qu'avant ton départ, je préparais une potion ?

Le regard de William visa le…hum, le petit bout de fer qui trônait effrontément sur le comptoir.

-Oui, comme tu l'as remarqué, ça a en quelque sorte…explosé, ajouta-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-QUOI ! S'horrifia le vieil homme. Ne me dis pas que tu as raté ta potion !

Hermione se tassa sur elle-même et très, très lentement acquiesa. William se cacha violemment les yeux avec sa main. Avant de pousser une plainte.

-As-tu été touchée par ta préparation ? Demanda William, priant pour un miracle.

-Non ! Nonononononon ! Mais…Malefoy…

-Quoi Malefoy ?

-La potion l'a atteint. C'est grave. Très grave, avoua-t-elle en fixant le Serpentard qui lui faisait des moues séductrices et des clins d'œil coquins tout en lâchant quelques gloussements inquiétants.

William commença à faire les cents pas à travers la pièce, poussant des exclamations tantôt irrités tantôt désespérées. Quel drôle de petit bonhomme ! Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, de regards en coin jetés à Hermione et Drago, William poussa un long soupir qui traduisait son état et se planta devant son assistante.

-Hermione. Que comptes-tu faire de Mr Malefoy ? Questionna-t-il en examinant le jeune homme qui lui, contemplait la vendeuse d'un œil tendre.

Celle-ci se retourna vers Drago qui en profita pour lui faire un grand sourire et implora William des yeux.

-Il est hors de question que je le prenne en charge. Tu assumes tes erreurs. En revanche, je peux confectionner un antidote à préparation défectueuse.

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione se jeta au coup de son ami en poussant un grand cri de joie. Mais Drago accourut aussitôt pour les séparer et récupérer jalousement sa dulcinée. Si les yeux de l'éphèbe avaient été des mitraillettes, William serait en mauvaise posture.

Soudain, Hermione sembla réaliser l'étendu des dégâts et poussa une exclamation d'horreur.

-Mais-mais…ça veut dire que je vais devoir partager mon appartement avec…LUI !

-Oui, souffla l'apollon dans son oreille, encerclant une fois de plus la taille fine de ses bras musclés.

Toujours dans ses pensées, elle ne prêta aucune attention aux gestes de son nouvel admirateur mais réfléchissait plutôt aux problèmes qu'ils l'attendaient. Il allait lui falloir une porte blindé, mettre des sorts de protection chaque soir avant de s'endormir, constamment garder sa baguette sur soi…A ce rythme là, elle deviendrait paranoïaque en mois d'une semaine.

William essaya de la consoler en voyant la mine défaite de la jeune femme.

-Allons, je ferrai vite. Si tu veux, tu peux prendre quelques congés car je suis très satisfait de ton travail dans cette boutique.

Hermione sourit faiblement.

-Oui, il est vrai qu'avec Malefoy, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, dit-elle en remarquant les bras autour de sa taille et le menton qui reposait sur son épaule. J'espère que je serai gérer la situation.

-Bien sûr que tu seras la gérer ! Je te fais confiance ! Il faut juste que tu assumes ton erreur ! Mais je vieille à la préparation de l'antidote ! La réconforta-t-il.

-Merci William, répondit-elle.

Elle se préparait à l'enlacer de nouveau pour lui prouver sa gratitude mais se ravisa en entendant un grognement distinct provenant du menton qui se contracta sur sa clavicule. Après s'être extirpée de l'étreinte, elle partit chercher ses affaires, salua William de loin et sortit de la boutique, Drago la suivant. Arriver jusqu'à son logement ne fut pas une mince affaire ! Entre les arrêts pour des embrassades inattendues et passionnées de Malefoy et des regards soupçonneux voire choqués des passants, le trajet parut s'éterniser. Heureusement, nos deux ex-élèves arrivèrent finalement devant une petite porte en bois sombre qu'Hermione ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé.

A peine la porte était refermée que la crainte noua l'estomac de la jeune femme. Qu'allait-il donc faire cette fois-ci ? Réussirait-elle à l'en empêcher ? Elle en doutait sérieusement vu la façon dont il la fixait et dont il s'approchait, les yeux dans les yeux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait un pas dans sa direction, elle se reculait de plus en plus. Mais à son malheur, elle vint à un moment buter contre un mur. Drago s'approcha à son tour et se colla à elle en même temps qu'il déposa ses mains au creux de ses reins. Hermione était coincée, elle n'avait pas d'issue ! Et pourtant, un léger fourmillement lui parcourait régulièrement l'estomac tandis que son souffle s'accélérait petit à petit.

Puis, Drago s'approcha d'elle et, de nouveau, l'embrassa tendrement comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe encore. Une sensation si douce qu'Hermione ne put y résister et qu'elle partit rechercher la bouche de Drago, lorsque celui-ci s'éloigna un peu pour prendre le temps de regarder sa belle. Bien que surpris, le jeune homme répondit avec plaisir à l'invitation et retourna le baiser de la vendeuse, l'enflammant encore plus. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme et cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative de mordiller gentiment le cou de Drago qui haleta sous ce geste intime.

**A suivre…**

_

* * *

__Bon, j'ai fini le deuxième chapitre. C'est une bonne chose, certes. J'ai une petite idée qui me trotte dans la tête pour le prochain chapitre mais ça ne s'écrira pas en deux jours. Pour ceux ou celles qui sont fan des SS/HP, j'en écris aussi quelques-uns. Si la curiosité vous titille, vous pouvez jeter un coup d'œil. Je vous fais d'énormes bezoox à tous et j'espère que ce chapitre, ainsi que l'histoire vous plait._


	3. Potion et visite surprise

**Auteur : **_Bonjour à tous les lecteurs ! Voici le troisième chapitre de Potion et volupté qui, j'espère, vous plaira peut-être. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, qui l'aiment et laissent des petits mots. Si jamais vous vouliez me faire des remarques ou des propositions sur l'histoire, je vous écoute ! En revanche, je vais marquer une petite pause car en fin Janvier, j'ai des exams à passer et je veux bien les réussir ! Mais je vous promets, dès que je pourrai, j'updaterai ! Une dernière petite chose : **si vous ne laissez pas votre mail lorsque vous écrivez une review, je ne peux pas y répondre. **Mais merci quand même à **nanie **et **Sakura.**_

**Disclaimer : **_L'univers et les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. L'idée de l'histoire appartient à SADE2 que je remercie chaleureusement et dont je recommande les histoires ! Elle écrit sur sous le pseudo de "**Girlinlove**"._

**Résumé : **_Hermione est une jeune femme épanouie qui travaille chez un grand apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse. Elle expérimente une potion sur la fertilité mais quand Draco débarque chez l'apothicaire pour obtenir un ingrédient pour une potion, il la voit et commence à l'insulter. Elle rétorque mais oublie de s'occuper de sa potion. Celle-ci explose et les conséquences sont désastreuses ; Draco devient physiquement attiré par elle._

**Avertissement : **_Après quelques remarques, j'essayerai de faire plus attention à mes dialogues. Mais, en lisant le résumé, vous vous apercevez bien que cette histoire n'est pas un conte pour enfant. Je préfère prévenir que guérir ! Et je continue à le dire, même le scénario l'indique, nous dérapons vers une situation...adulte, dirai-je._

_Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de passer mettre un petit mot pour encourager l'auteur !

* * *

_

**Potion et volupté**

**3. Potion et…visite surprise**

_°Conscience d'Hermione Granger, 21 ans, 1m67, 58 kg, assistante de William Becker et Ordre de Merlin première classe, vies sentimentale et sexuelle quasi-inexistantes°_

« Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip »

En effet, le cerveau de notre chère Hermione était déconnecté. Alors, savez-vous pourquoi ? Avez-vous, chers lecteurs, suivi les précédents chapitres ? Bien sûr ! C'était Drago Malefoy ! Mais, pourquoi le Serpentard avait-il déconnecté le cerveau de l'assistante ? Et comment ? Bien, c'est le moment de récapituler pour les quelque uns qui viennent d'arriver et qui ont la flemme de lire les autres chapitres :

**1-** Hermione, travaillant comme assistante dans un magasin d'apothicaire (« Le Bonheur Sorcier »), prépare tranquillement une potion de fertilité pour un client, tout en attendant de prochains visiteurs. Elle est provisoirement seule car William Becker, le propriétaire du magasin est sorti afin de pouvoir savoir les résultats du match de Quidditch.

**2-** Après plusieurs minutes, un visiteur entre dans la boutique. Hermione s'apprête à l'accueillir comme il se doit mais se ravise en reconnaissant Malefoy et ainsi commence une de leur célèbre joute verbale (comme au bon vieux temps, me direz-vous).

**3-** Pendant leur petite dispute, la potion commence à produire d'étranges bulles et autres effets, pour finalement exploser. Mais, si par chance (_Nda_ : _N'est-ce pas ?_) Hermione n'est pas touché, ce n'est pas le cas du Serpentard qui lui, devient physiquement attiré par la Gryffondor.

**4-** Alors que la jeune femme succombe au charme et aux soins du Serpentard, William revient et surprend les tourtereaux dans une posture…embarrassante. Après quelques explications, il se propose d'aider Hermione à préparer un antidote mais refuse de loger un Drago coquin chez lui. C'est donc Hermione qui doit héberger le Serpentard envoûté. Mais en arrivant chez elle, Drago lui fait de nouveau des avances qu'elle ne refuse pas vraiment…

Notre petite Hermione se proposait en réalité pour résoudre un mystère et compter les mains de Malefoy. Seulement, ces dernières ne laissaient aucun répit à l'assistante qui perdit définitivement la tête. Plaquée contre un mur et, accessoirement, un Malefoy en feu, elle ne se soucia plus de rien et s'abandonna au jeune homme.

Celui-ci redoubla d'ardeur et continua à faire promener ses mains- ses petites malines !- sur le corps fin qui d'offrait à lui. Il goûta à la peau sucrée du cou d'Hermione et retourna embrasser ses lèvres pleines. Hermione sentit les boutons de son chemisier être défaits et sa jupe remontée. Elle sourit avant de rendre le baiser de Malefoy.

Le Serpentard se colla un peu plus -si c'était possible !- à Hermione afin de ne plus rien laisser entre eux et de continuer ses attouchements. La jeune femme retrouva ses esprits et…s'attaqua à la cape de Malefoy pour but de l'enlever. En dessous se cachaient une chemise en soie noire et un jean de la même couleur qui lui moulait exactement ce qu'il fallait et j'ajoute à l'attention de ces demoiselles que ce monsieur avait un physique trèèèèèèès avantageux. Hermione lança un regard appréciateur avant de se rapprocher une fois de plus de Drago qui reprit ce qu'il avait commencé : découvrir l'anatomie Grangerienne.

Mais, si les deux jeunes gens recherchaient la tranquillité, les dieux –ou quelque chose dans le même genre- n'étaient pas de leur avis. C'est pourquoi, soudain…

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

-Bordel de_°bip°_ ! Fais _°bip°_! Quel est le _°bip°_qui vient déranger ?

Drago se calma après avoir pris conscience qu'il avait été un tantinet vulgaire et après s'être pris le regard courroucé d'Hermione, qui malgré son piteux état, avait récupéré _chacun_ de ses membres et ses esprits.

-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment tout en s'approchant de la porte.

-C'est moi ! Répondit une voix masculine, sensuelle et…malicieuse.

Hermione gloussa et reprit.

-Oui, d'accord ! Mais c'est qui ?

-Hermione ! C'est Harry ! Laisse-moi entrer !

L'interpellé poussa un petit couinement avant de se rhabiller en hâte, ordonnant à Drago de faire la même chose en dépit de sa frustration. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte au célèbre joueur de Quidditch et ami d'enfance, Harry Potter qui remarqua immédiatement Malefoy et ne se gêna pas pour le toiser d'un regard méprisant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Demanda le brun, suspicieux en remarquant les joues rouges de son amie et son souffle précipité.

Hermione rougit encore pluset Drago esquissa un sourire moqueur envers son adversaire.

-Euh…Harry, il y a un petit truc dont je voudrais te parler…, dit finalement Hermione, brisant le silence.

Elle entraîna Harry dans une autre pièce mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu fermer la porte, Drago s'interposa, bloquant la fermeture du panneau de bois. Harry, qui n'était pas au courant de la délicate situation dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione, s'énerva.

-Malefoy, dégage de là ! Tu vois bien qu'Hermione veut me parler ! S'exclama Harry.

-Elle est à moi ! Tu ne me la prendras pas ! Gronda Drago.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, se retourna vers Hermione et l'interrogea du regard.

-Oui, Harry. Il faut VRAIMENT qu'on parle. Sois gentil Drago. Laisse-nous juste deux minutes. Il faut que je dise quelque chose à Harry.

Drago parut hésiter cruellement et céda sous le regard suppliant de sa bien-aimée. Harry et Hermione s'enfermèrent dans la chambre pour parler calmement.

- Il est tombé sur la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il soit comme ça ? Et pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Pour tout te dire, ce n'est pas de sa faute, avoua Hermione. Vois-tu, quand j'étais au magasin, la potion que je préparais à explosé sur un client. Et ce client était…Drago. Bref, il se trouvait que je faisais une potion de fertilité pour une commande d'un autre client et lors de l'explosion, Malefoy a été touché et les effets sont assez…surprenants.

Harry s'attendit au pire alors qu'Hermione continua.

- Harry, Malefoy est attiré par moi ! Fit-elle, horrifiée.

Contre toute attente, après quelques secondes d'un silence lourd, Harry éclata d'un rire franc sous le regard étonné de la jeune femme. Il ne put contenir son fou rire même devant la mine vexée de la Gryffondor.Quelques minutes de rigolade plus tard, il se calma enfin.

-Hum…Uh ! Uh ! Je suis désolé mais….c'est TELLEMENT DRÔLE ! Mwarf ! Mwarf ! Mwarf ! (_Nda : Ah ce Harry ! Toujours aussi coquin ! ...Hum...)_

-Je te demande pardon ? S'indigna l'assistante.

-Bah oui ! Ne m'en veux pas mais la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves…Rooh là là ! Ma pauvre ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh !

-Merci pour ta compassion, Harry, ironisa Hermione tandis que son ami hoquetait de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux, malgré ses yeux brillants.

-Nan, je suis vraiment désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- William m'a proposé de faire un antidote mais je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il sera prêt. Le problème, c'est qu'il a refusé de l'héberger chez lui et du coup, c'est sur moi que ça retombe. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je vais devenir folle… (_NdA : Oui, mais de quoi ? De qui ? De Drago ?_ )

Harry réfléchit quelques instants tout en jetant quelques coups d'oeils à la porte qui tressautait au rythme des coups du Serpentard. Harry pouvait l'entendre : « Elle est à moi, Potter ! Hermione, ne me trompe pas ! Ne le laisse pas faire ça ! Je te préviens Potter ! Si jamais tu la touches, je te tue !»

La jeune femme, elle, ne s'inquiétait pas du tout, sachant que son ami était homosexuel et qu'il n'avait pas le tempérament d'un homme violent qui aurait pu l'agresser. De plus, son ami l'avait toujours protégé et il n'était dorénavant plus célibataire, aux grands désespoirs de tous ses fans, féminins ou masculins.

-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas le prendre chez moi, j'ai déjà un pensionnaire, confia-t-il en faisant un grand sourire.

-Aaaaah oui ! C'est vrai ! Comment va ce cher Snape ? (_Nda : Je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui n'aiment pas ce couple mais c'est moi l'auteur !_)

- Bien, bien ! Merci ! Répondit Harry puis il continua sérieusement. Comment tu vas faire ? S'il ne cesse pasde t'harceler, je peux intervenir et faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus _jamais_ harceler personne, menaça-t-il en sortant sa baguette. Qu'il n'ai plus les moyens de satisfaire _aucunes _femmes...

Hermione devint cramoisie en pensant à ce qui s'était passé précédemment avant qu'Harry arrive. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'était pas venu ? Auraient-ils… ?

-NON ! Enfin, je veux dire, je ne veux pas que mon ami se retrouve à Azkaban !

**BOUM !**

Au cri d'Hermione, Drago avait frappé la porte avec davantage de force et finalement, l'avait défoncée. Il se tenait maintenant devant les deux amis, une fureur démente brillant dans ses prunelles grises. Le Serpentard écarta Hermione, qui s'efforçait de le résonner, et se rua sur Harry.

-C'est MA Hermione ! Cria-t-il en essayant de frapper Harry qui évitait facilement les coups. Tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher !

Parallèlement,la jeune femmetentait vainement de stopper les gestes maladroits de Drago. Au bout d'un moment, Harry, qui s'ennuyait fermement, tendit sa baguette après s'être écarté de son adversaire.

-_Stupéfix _

Hermione et Harry virent le corps musclé du fils Malefoy tomber sur le sol en un bruit mat. Harry s'approcha de la silhouette immobile et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

-Tu vois, Hermione, il te suffira de jeter un ou deux petits sorts, histoire de calmer les ardeurs de ce Monsieur. Mais si jamais tu as un problème, tu viens me voir au manoir. Severus a_beaucoup_ de potions, la rassura-t-il en lui tendant un petit objet qui ressemblait à bijou représentant un lion et un serpent enlacés. Bien sûr, elles seront pour la plupart, inoffensives puisque Malefoy est son neveu. Mais aussi assez forte pour stopper toutes ses tentatives.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea-t-elle, le petit bijou en main.

-C'est un portoloin. Il te conduira dans notre manoir avec Severus, si jamais tu as un problème. N'hésite pas à t'en servir. Nous serons toujours disponibles en cas d'urgence, en cas _d'extrême urgence_. Tu es une grande fille, tu sais te défendre, expliqua Harry.

Un grognement le parvint et ils se retournèrent pour contempler un Malefoy impuissant, allongé sur le sol etremuant faiblementpour échapper à son immobilité. Harry fit un dernier au revoir à Malefoy et à Hermione, embrassa celle-ci sur la joue en regardant le regard de Malefoy se remplir de rage et sortit du petit appartement.

Hermione se retrouva donc seule avec le corps de Malefoy sur le sol et de nombreuses craintes tournant autour de son pauvre esprit malmené ces derniers temps. Elle en oublia Malefoy jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de colère étouffé lui parvienne. Elle se dépêcha de prendre sa baguette et de lancer le contre-sort. Voilà son erreur…Drago se releva avant que la jeune femme n'aie eut le temps de s'écarter et il recommença à l'embrasser plus fougueusement qu'auparavant.

-Tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi, murmura le jeune homme avant de reprendre coléreusement les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elle arriva en définitive à se défaire de l'étreinte et se précipita dans la salle de bain qu'elle ferma d'un sort puissant. Les coups sur la porte se firent entendre et elle rajouta un sort de solidité au panneau de bois. Combien devra-t-elle en lancer ? Arrivera-t-elle

-Hermione ! Ouvre-moi !

-Non ! Arrête Drago ! Tu...Tu me fais peur ! Répondit Hermione tout en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

En attendant la voix de sa belle remplie de sanglots, Drago arrêta net de frapper sur la porte.

-Excuse-moi. Je…Je ne veux pas te faire peur. Je veux juste que tu m'aimes, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce. Je ne suis pas méchant, Hermione. Je ne me contrôle pas, c'est tout. Et j'en suis profondément désolé parce que je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

Hermione s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit à l'aide de sa baguette. Drago se glissa dans l'entrebâillement et se planta devant la jeune femme.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il avant de l'enlacer tendrement.

L'assistante hésita puis se blottit dans les bras du Serpentard dont elle approuva la chaleur et l'assurance. Elle aimait bien ce Drago là et pas celui qui devenait violent juste pour la toucher. Le souffle chaud de Drago effleurait son cou et ce contact la calmait peu à peu. Là, sur l'épaule de son ancien ennemi, elle laissa aller ses pleurs alors que celui-ci l'étreignait afin de la réconforter. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle cette sensation ? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-elle des papillons dans l'estomac ?

**A Suivre…**

**OOooOO**

**

* * *

**

_Et voilà ! Je suis assez contente de la fin de ce chapitre. Je tiens à vous préciser que, ultérieurement, mes updates seront moins fréquentes puisqu'à la fin Janvier, j'aurai des examens ! Et je tiens à réviser comme il se doit ! J'essayerai d'écrire dès que possible ! Je vous fais de gros bezoox à tous !_


	4. Potion et question

**Auteur : _Bonjour tout le monde ! Après une trèèèèèèès longue absence et de nombreux doutes concernant cette histoire, je mets en ligne un nouveau chapitre, espérant qu'il vous plaira. Je sais qu'il peut paraître un peu confus mais comme je vous dis, j'espère que cette histoire ira loin et que nous découvrirons tous ensemble les vérités au fil des chapitres. Je tiens tout de suite à vous dire que ce chapitre sera un peu plus sérieux que les précédents, abordant une question importante, qui se situe à la fin du chapitre. C'est tout de même très agréable de se dire que c'est moi qui commande mon histoire, j'en fais ce que je veux (je parle de la suite). Notamment, je pourrais très bien les faire partir au Pôle Nord ou bien se marier. Mais ça, on verra plus tard ! Donc, excusez cet accès de folie et enjoy the story !_ **

**Disclaimer : **_L'univers et les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. L'idée de l'histoire appartient à SADE2 que je remercie chaleureusement et dont je recommande les histoires ! Elle écrit sur sous le pseudo de "**Girlinlove**"._

**Résumé : **_Hermione est une jeune femme épanouie qui travaille chez un grand apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse. Elle expérimente une potion sur la fertilité mais quand Draco débarque chez l'apothicaire pour obtenir un ingrédient pour une potion, il la voit et commence à l'insulter. Elle rétorque mais oublie de s'occuper de sa potion. Celle-ci explose et les conséquences sont désastreuses ; Draco devient physiquement attiré par elle._

**Avertissement : **_Même si ce chapitre n'évoque aucun lien sexuel, cette histoire en contient des caractères. Je tenais aussi à vous dire que le chapitre était plus sérieux que les précédents._

_Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de passer mettre un petit mot pour encourager l'auteur ! Merci donc à tous les reviewers !_

* * *

**Potion et volupté**

**4. Potion et ... question**

On était samedi. Un beau samedi ensoleillé où il fallait profiter et sortir toute la journée.

Hermione adoraiiiit le samedi. Le seul matin où elle pouvait flâner et s'étirer dans son lit sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, et en sachant qu'il y aurait une deuxième matinée semblable à celle-ci, le lendemain.

C'est donc avec un petit rayon de soleil qui vint éclairer sa chambre qu'elle se réveilla en douceur. S'étira dans son lit. Ouvrit les yeux, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Et tomba nez à nez avec un Drago Malefoy contemplatif et un regard amoureux très troublant.

« YAAAAAAARRK ! »

« Bonjour, toi. »

« NE. REFAIS. JAMAIS. ÇA. » Eructa la jeune femme en pointant dangereusement un doigt sur l'individu qu'elle considérait en faute et tâchant de mettre le plus d'espace entre elle et "le fautif".

« Pourquoi ça ? Tu es belle_ aussi_ au réveil. » Fut la réponse déstabilisante, toutefois honnête.

« _Quoi _? Non mais t'es pas bien, toi ! » S'écria-t-elle en allant s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

Elle s'adossa contre la porte et soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait envie de sourire? Elle se sentait si bête d'être touchée par ce petit compliment. Une petite réplique prononcée timidement l'interrompit.

« Je peux venir ? »

« Hors de question, Malefoy ! » Rétorqua-t-elle derrière la cloison de bois.

Drago partit vers la cuisine en bougonnant et retourna à la préparation du petit-déjeuner d'Hermione. Non, elle ne le prenait pas pour son esclave. Drago cherchait juste une autre méthode pour séduire sa dulcinée, en mettant à profit ses compétences culinaires. Il savait qu'après la dernière fois, il ne pouvait pas se permettre une quelconque erreur.

Ce matin, lorsqu'il l'avait complimenté le plus sincèrement du monde, il avait bien vu qu'elle en avait rougit. De plaisir, peut-être. Il voulait tellement qu'elle le laisse l'aimer, qu'elle le laisse la désirer. Il ne pouvait pas passer une seule minute sans se dire, se répéter à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il la voulait.

Après quelques minutes, le bruit de l'eau coulant s'arrêta et Hermione sortit plus tard, toute fraîche et habillé proprement. Des légères volutes de vapeur s'évanouissaient encore autour d'elle, dues à la chaleur retenue dans la salle de bain. Le jeune Malefoy sentit son cœur battre plus fort ; il se sentait cogner dans son torse.

« Es-tu une déesse ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Hein ? »

« Existes-tu vraiment ? Ou es-tu un ange ? »

« Allons, Drago ! Tu divagues. » Répondit-elle en gloussant.

« Pas du tout. » Lui dit-il très sérieusement en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

Elle commença à se détourner pour gagner lorsqu'elle se sentit attrapée par le bras et tirée pour se retrouver dans les bras du jeune homme qui partageait son appartement.

« Drago, allons, lâche-moi. »

« Non. » Souffla-t-il à son oreille avant d'y déposer un petit baiser.

Hermione frissonna. Est-ce que de nouveau, elle allait perdre le contrôle ? A chaque fois que Drago posait ses mains sur elle et qu'il s'aventurait un peu plus, elle le repoussait premièrement. Mais lorsqu'il revenait à la charge, là, elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à se défaire de l'étreinte qu'il partageait et se laisser emporter par la passion et la tendresse dont il faisait preuve.

Cependant, elle savait que tout cela était faux. Il était sous l'emprise d'une potion. Il ne l'aimait pas. Et bizarrement, ce constat lui faisait un peu mal.

Alors que l'ancien Serpentard s'évertuait à lui faire connaître les joies des embrassades, Hermione défit l'étau que formaient les bras musclés de Malefoy Fils et marcha tranquillement à la cuisine où elle tomba sur les toasts déjà préparés, le bacon en pleine cuisson et le jus d'orange pressé et servi dans un verre. Un petit pincement se fit sentir dans son cœur et elle fit à face à Drago, prit un air sévère avant de sourire et de lui embrasser doucement la joue.

« Merci. »

Là, il déposa délicatement ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans son cou. La réalisation frappa Hermione. Drago avait besoin de passion, certes. Néanmoins, il y avait autre chose dans ce geste.

Drago avait besoin de _tendresse_.

Elle qui pensait que le Malefoy junior qu'elle hébergeait n'était qu'un obsédé qu'elle allait devoir surveiller nuit et jour. « Sans compter ses excès de jalousie… » Pensa-t-elle en se remémorant les scènes avec Harry.

Remarque, la suite avait été différente.

Elle s'était laissé aller dans les bras confortables de Malefoy et avait pleuré.

Sans penser que lui aussi voulait peut-être des enlacements et un peu plus de tendresse.

Elle ne voulait peut-être pas lui donner du plaisir, du sexe comme il le voulait par ailleurs. Mais elle allait lui faire don d'un peu plus de douceur et de…tendresse.

Il lui chuchota soudain à l'oreille :

« Tu veux qu'on aille dans ta chambre ? ……AIEUH ! »

« Crétin ! Tu as tout cassé ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Et moi qui pensais que… (Soupir) … Non, rien, laisse tomber ! Parfois, je me demande comment je peux faire pour te supporter ! »

La jeune femme repoussa violemment Drago et se tourna vers la casserole, diminua la puissance du feu et sortit les assiettes pour mettre le couvert.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Hein ? Dis-moi Hermione, pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? » Lui dit Drago en s'appuyant sur un des murs de la cuisine.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, Drago. »

« Non. Maintenant, tu vas me répondre. J'ai bien le droit de connaître la vérité, après tout. »

« Tu es ridicule. Il n'y a rien à savoir. » Répliqua sèchement Hermione, ne voulant pas s'engager sur cette pente. »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? Hermione, réponds-moi, merde ! Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« … Non…Je ne t'aime pas…Et toi non plus… »

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire par 'toi non plus' ? Je pensais que tu avais compris Mione : je t'aime réellement et j-… »

« Non tu ne m'aimes pas ! » Cria-t-elle tout d'un coup. « Tu ne peux pas m'aimer Drago ! Tu veux juste t'envoyer en l'air avec moi parce que cette potion a explosé et que tu as été touché ! C'est uniquement pour ça que du jour au lendemain, tu t'es retrouvé chez moi à m'embrasser ! Et j'ai aimé ça ! Pendant une seconde, j'ai même pensé que je t'aimais ! Seulement, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être amoureuse avec toi puisque bientôt, William aura trouvé un antidote et tout redeviendra comme avant ! Et tu me laisseras TOUTE SEULE ! »

Désormais, des petites perles nacrées coulaient le long des joues de Hermione et Drago, rien qu'en les regardant, sentit son cœur se briser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi chacun de ces mouvements pouvaient l'obséder et pourquoi il se sentait si dépendant de cette jeune femme. Pourtant, l'explication venait de lui être fourni, non sans qu'il soit sous le choc et il réalisa qu'avant son premier baiser avec Hermione dans la boutique, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole et obéir à sa pulsion en se rapprochant d'Hermione, celle-ci saisit son manteau et bientôt, la porte de l'appartement claqua avec un grand bruit sourd. Drago prit la chaise la plus proche et s'assit dessus, baissant la tête.

Au même moment, Hermione marchait à grands pas dans la rue et se dirigeait vers la boutique d'apothicaire. Elle y arrivait bientôt et ouvrit la porte à l'aide de ses clés, sachant que William devait se trouver dans l'arrière-boutique à nettoyer et restaurer de vieux objets magiques qui pouvaient être vendus. Hermione le rejoignit et trouva son vieil ami penché sur un chaudron flambant neuf qui créait un énorme panache de fumée.

« William ? » Appela doucement la jeune femme.

Le propriétaire se retourna et sourit à son employée.

« Hermione ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Mais … Il est Samedi matin, que viens-tu faire ici ? »

« C'est à propos de l'antidote … Tu te souviens ? »

« Bien sûr ! Viens, on va s'asseoir et prendre un thé. »

Hermione acquiesa et suivit son patron. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit salon, qui comportait une table basse en bois sombre et de petits fauteuils en velours rouge. William monta un petit escalier et descendit prudemment les marches en revenant avec un plateau et un service avec quelques tasses et une jolie théière.

« Avant de parler de l'antidote, je voudrais savoir si tu vas bien toi ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile à gérer ? »

« Pour tout de dire, j'ai craqué ce matin. C'est vrai, il était tellement gentil que ça en devenait troublant ! Il m'avait tout préparé et ne cessait de me faire des compliments ! C'était si gentil et ça paraissait si réel ! Puis, tout à coup, je ne sais pas mais une petite voix désagréable dans ma tête n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que tout cela n'était pas vrai, que c'était une potion et que sans celle-ci, Drago serait toujours aussi froid et distant, toujours aussi sadique et détestable. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire hormis le fait que oui, c'est la potion qui l'a infecté et que sans ça, il serait probablement retourné chez lui avec sa fortune. » Glissa gentiment William, sentant une gêne l'envahir à l'idée de blesser Hermione.

« Oui, j'en suis consciente …. Seulement, mon cas est plus grave, William. Je crois … Je crois que je suis tombé amoureuse de Drago. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Euh, tu es toujours là ? » Demanda Hermione après quelques minutes.

« Je … Je ne sais pas … »

« Mais encore ? »

« J'ai juste besoin de reprendre mes esprits. »

« Ah. »

« … »

« … »

« …Voilà. … QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND TOUT A COUP ? »

« Si je le savais … »

« Bon, gardons notre calme. J'ai bien entendu ce qui tu m'as dit ou je suis atteint d'une maladie me faisant voir des hallucinations provisoirement ? Tu crois que c'est le thé qui fait ça ? … REPOSE TA TASSE ! » S'écria William alors que Hermione sursautait et s'exécutait.

« Non, William, écoute-moi ... (elle se mit bien en face de lui et plongea ses yeux dans ceux ridés et écarquillés du vieux monsieur) : je suis amoureuse de Drago Malefoy qui après avoir avalé une infime quantité de cette potion s'est trouvé être l'homme le plus mignon, le plus délicat, le plus passionné -le genre parfait ou presque- du monde entier…hormis, je l'accorde, ses poussées d'hormones bien trop fréquentes. »

CRAC !

« William, ça va ? » S'exclama Hermione en relevant son ami et prenant une serviette pour essayer le thé renversé.

« Je crois. »

« C'est le principal. Comment je m'appelle ? »

« Hermione Granger. »

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« William Becker. »

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans ma boutique. »

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? »

« Tu es amoureuse de Malefoy. »

« Bien, tout est en ordre ! »

« Oui… Mais, minute ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, l'individu que tu considérais comme un être exécrable ? » Questionna William.

« C'est vrai que j'ai un peu du mal à y croire … Seulement, après cette potion, même si parfois il m'énervait, il était d'une extrême gentillesse avec moi. Je pense que c'est d'abord cette partie qui m'a attirée. Oh et puis il est si fougueux ! Certes, je n'aimais pas au début mais quand il commençait à me-… »

« STOP ! Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Un peu de tenue. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Dit Hermione en rougissant. « Je me suis laissé emporter. »

« N'en parlons plus, s'il te plait. Hermione, pour te dire la vérité, je suis plutôt heureux que tu aies enfin trouvé l'amour … »

« Mais ? »

« Mais, rappelle-toi que tu es amoureuse d'un autre Malefoy et que le charmant jeune homme que tu as chez toi n'est pas Malefoy. Il a été touché par une potion et à un moment ou à un autre, il va falloir lui donner l'antidote. Tu ne peux pas vivre en pensant que peut-être le lendemain, la potion ne fera plus effet et que tu seras abandonnée. Je ne le permettrai pas. C'est à toi de prendre la bonne décision, Hermione. L'antidote est prêt. »

« … »

« Préfères-tu être honnête avec toi-même et souffrir quelques semaines ? Ou préfères-tu vivre dans un mensonge en aimant un personnage crée avec une potion, par un accident ? Je ne veux pas te faire du mal mais c'était inévitable, Hermione, depuis le début. Je reconnais que tout était de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du te le confier. Il n'y aurait pas eut de problème, mais à mon âge… Je n'aurais pas eu assez d'énergie pour le contenir. »

Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, il partit chercher une fiole et revint devant la jeune femme en le regardant fixement.

« C'est à toi de choisir Hermione. » Dit-il en plaçant l'antidote dans sa main.

**A Suivre ...**

**OOooOO**

* * *

_Voilà, le 4e est terminé ! Je voudrais surtout savoir ce que vous auriez à la place de cette pauvre petite Hermione, je tiens à avoir vos avis. Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine !_


End file.
